FRAGILE
by unknownsy
Summary: Sebuah tangan terulur untuknya. Ya uluran tangan. Baekhyun memandang lekat uluran tangan tersebut dan bola mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata bergulir menuju si pemilik tangan. "Bangunlah" Diraihnya uluran tangan tersebut dan tanpa disadarinya dengan meraih uluran tangan lelaki tersebut hidupnya bergantung pada uluran tangan pemuda bermata bulat itu. —CHANBAEK. BxB/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**FRAGILE**

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa seluruh manusia di bumi pernah merasakan ketidakadilan dari Sang Pencipta. Namun yang membuatnya tak habis pikir mengapa semua umat beragama selalu mengelu-elukan kata " _Tuhan Maha Adil"_ kala mereka hidup sengsara dibawah tekanan sesuatu yang disebut dengan Kehidupan.

Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil berparas rupawan. Ya, mungkin itu adalah kesan pertama orang yang melihat dirinya untuk pertama kali. Bukankah memang semua orang menilai orang lain dari parasnya? Tanpa mengetahui dibalik paras yang rupawan Baekhyun adalah jiwa dalam raga yang keduanya bersifat sama...

 ** _Rapuh._**

 _"Dengan ini sodara Byun Baekhyun dijatuhi hukuman 5 tahun penjara atas percobaan pembunuhan"_

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Lelaki yang duduk dikursi tengah sebuah ruangan dengan segala pandangan yang tertuju padanya menggigil ketakutan._

...

 _Seoul, March 2017_

Bebas? Semua orang tentunya sangat menyukai arti dari kebebasan. Namun itu tidak berlaku pada lelaki mungil berkulit pucat yang sedang merenungi nasib ditengah hirup pikuk kegiatan orang metropolitan. Bukan ini kebebasan yang ingin didapatkannya! Bebas dari jeruji besi yang menjeratnya selama 5 tahun? Bukan ini yang ia inginkan! Sudikah tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya sekali ini saja? Lenyap dari muka bumi adalah kebebasan yang ia idam-idamkan.

 _Aku harus apa?_

 _Apa yang akan aku lakukan?_

 _Bertahan hidup? Itu konyol_

 _Mencoba bunuh diri mungkin tidak ada salahnya._

 _Ya!_

 _Tentu!_

Dan disinilah ia. Berdiri ditepi jalan. Ia memejamkan mata seiring dengan langkah mantapnya melintas dijalan raya untuk menjemput kebebasan yang dirasanya sudah didepan mata.

"Eomma tunggu aku"

...

"Iya baik eomma aku tidak akan melupakan jam minum obat"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa. Aku mencintaimu"

 _Pip._

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang berjanji tidak akan melupakan jam minum obat melempar asal _smartphone_ miliknya ke jok sebelah. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Yang benar saja. Untuk apa minum obat yang jelas tidak akan menyembuhkanmu? Ia tersenyum getir dan melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat tanpa menyadari adanya sosok lelaki mungil yang melintas dijalannya.

Dan...

Bunyi gesekan antara ban dengan aspal terdengar.

"What the fu*ck?"

Pengemudi yang hendak menabrak pejalan kaki tersebut keluar dengan emosi yang tak terkendali.

"Hei bodoh! Jika kau ingin mati jangan sekali-kali merugikan orang lain diakhir hidupmu"

...

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar mobil berhenti dengan paksa diarah kirinya. Apakah rencananya gagal? Sedari awal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa menabrakan diri dengan mobil yang memiliki pengemudi yang dalam kondisi sehat adalah hal mustahil.

Seseorang keluar dari mobil yang hendak menabraknya. Baekhyun sama sekali enggan membuka mata.

"Hei bodoh! Jika kau ingin mati jangan sekali-kali merugikan orang lain diakhir hidupmu" suara bentakan b _arittone_ yang pertama kali menyapa pendengarannya sejak ia mencoba tuli agar usahanya berjalan sempurna.

Baekhyun menegang. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kakinya melemas dan terjatuh dikerasnya aspal jalanan. Ia terisak.

"Hey apalagi ini? Kau ini tidak waras atau bagaimana?" suara _barittone_ kembali menyapanya dengan bentakan yang tak kalah keras dari sebelumnya.

 _Tin. Tin. Tin_

Baekhyun terkesiap dengan klakson yang berasal dari belakang mobil pengemudi bersuara berat tersebut.

Didengarnya suara derap langkah yang menghampirinya. Ia rasakan tepukan kecil di kepala yang sedang ia tundukan. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala yang bahkan seharusnya sudah tergeletak ditengah jalan dikalau usahanya ini tidak gagal.

Sebuah tangah terulur untuknya.

Ya uluran tangan.

Baekhyun memandang lekat uluran tangan tersebut dan bola mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata bergulir menuju si pemilik tangan.

"Bangunlah sebelum terjadi kecelakaan beruntun"

Diraihnya uluran tangan tersebut dan tanpa disadarinya dengan meraih uluran tangan lelaki tersebut hidupnya bergantung pada uluran tangan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

...

Hiruk pikuk Seoul seolah tiada akhir. Tengah malam pukul 11:30 KST. Semua orang sibuk berlalu lalang mencari kebahagiaan sesaat. Ya, kota besar yang bernaung di negara yang disebut negara maju mayoritas masyarakatnya adalah Kaum Hedonisme.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya berlalu terlalu cepat membiarkannya kehabisan waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Yang dia ingat hanyalah percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal karena kebodohannya dalam mengambil pilihan yang salah. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Apa kau tak apa?" suara barittone yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya terisak kini berubah menjadi nada dingin. Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya karena sama saja membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi enggan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari dijalan hingga tiba di appartmen lelaki bermata bulat itu.Appartmen itu terlihat sangat mewah saat Baekhyun pertama kali menapaki lantai bersih itu. Bila hanya dihuni oleh satu orang itu terlalu besar. Atau mungkin lelaki itu tinggal bersama kekasihnya. Baekhyun tak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya.

"Aku bukan orang jahat! Jangan seperti ini! Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut karena ketahuan mencuri"

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengehela nafas. "Namaku Park Chanyeol" suara itu berganti menjadi sangat lembut seperti ia sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil dan disertai uluran tangan seperti beberapa jam lalu. Bedanya uluran tangan ini untuk dijabat sebagai perkenalan.

Baekhyun tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia hanya mengintip melalui poni yang menutupi wajah manisnya untuk melihat lelaki bernama Chanyeol yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya "lagi" untuk dirinya.

Tanpa mengangkat kepala sedikitpun Baekhyun berkata "Na..na..maku Byun Baek..Baekh..Baekhyun" ucapnya terbata-bata karena tangis yang belum mereda. Dan rupanya kali ini Baekhyun mengabaikan uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Ok Baekhyun, berhentilah menangis. Apa kau kesakitan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Apa ada yang terluka?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Apa kau ingin aku antar pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi yang justru membuat Baekhyun semakin meringkuk disofa empuk yang didudukinya. Jari-jarinya meremas baju yang ia kenakan nampak kebesaran.

"Apa kau punya kerabat yang bisa kau hubungi saat ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Sangat pelan. Karena memang benar dia tidak mempunyai satupun kerabat.

"LALU MAUMU APA HAH? JANGAN MEMPERSULIT KEADAAN!"

Baekhyun terkaget bukan main. Ia terperanjat ditempat duduknya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat mata itu. Pandangannya melunak. Mata sipit, pandangan sendu, hidung mancung yang terlihat merah karena menangis, bibir tipis yang ia gigit bagian bawah. Baekhyun terlihat seperti puppy malang yang terbuang dijalan dan ingin dipungut dengan segera.

Chanyeol menatap lekat lelaki mungil yang menggigil ketakutan didepannya karena dirinya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kurus dibalik baju yang ia kenakan. Kulitnya pucat pasi. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia mengabaikan kesehatan dan penampilannya. Setidaknya itu penilaian Chanyeol. Tapi satu yang Chanyeol ketahui, lelaki mungil ini memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan dan sangat sederhana. Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. Hiks" tangis Baekhyun pecah.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik

Chanyeol terkesiap

"Hey hey aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" Chanyeol mendekati lelaki kecil itu.

"Hiks..hiks"

"Ok baiklah aku salah" ia memegang kedua pundak sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menangis". Entah dengan kesadaran penuh atau tidak seperti ada dorongan dalam diri Chanyeol yang meluluhkan hatinya kala melihat lelaki mungil berwajah manis ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu Chanyeol merengkuhnya dengan sangat lembut seperti Baekhyun adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Baekhyun tidak memberontak. Chanyeol beranikan diri mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa hangat, sangat hangat. Ia membeku dalam pelukan pria bermarga Park. Ia tetap menangis dengan bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Ya benar, Baekhyun butuh sandaran. Ia tak kuasa menahan beban hidup itu sendiri.

"Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf" ucap Chanyeol kala tangannya mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun bergantian seperti sedang menenangkan batita.

Chanyeol mencium bau wangi shampo yang berasal dari rambut Baekhyun. Ia sandarkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap atas dan nampak berpikir.

Alam bawah sadar Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan membuat lelaki mungil yang berada didekapannya kembali menangis. Chanyeol berpikir sebenarnya apa yang membuat kepribadian Baekhyun terlihat sangat...

Rapuh.

TBC

Hello! Its my first experience! I wasnt write any story before. I was just reading reading and reading. And right now Im trying to appreciate my imagination through this story. Hope yall like this.

 _Xoxo,_

 _Unknownsy_


	2. Chapter 2

FRAGILE

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alam bawah sadar Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan membuat lelaki mungil yang berada didekapannya kembali menangis. Chanyeol berpikir sebenarnya apa yang membuat kepribadian Baekhyun terlihat sangat...** **Rapuh.**

...

Seoul, 07:00am.

Chanyeol bisa gila jika seperti ini caranya. Bernegosiasi dengan Baekhyun nyatanya adalah hal paling susah di dunia ini.

Baekhyun manis tetapi cacat mental. Kepribadiannya sangat susah dikendalikan. Dia seperti manusia yang hidup di dunia monster. Dia akan teramat sangat ketakutan dengan hal yang sepele.

Semalam Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari posisinya membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menyuruhnya menginap. Tapi Baekhyun menolak sambil menangis lebih keras. Chanyeol kelimpungan. Baekhyun tak tahu harus kemana tetapi juga tak mau menerima bantuan Chanyeol untuk menginap. Saat Chanyeol frustasi dan memilih untuk mandi lalu kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Baekhyun tertidur meringkuk seperti anak anjing dengan hidung yang memerah. _Lucu sekali lelaki ini,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Makanlah"

Pagi ini mereka sudah berada dimeja makan. Memutuskan untuk sarapan bersama sebelum menyelesaikan ini semua.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memanggang bacon dan telur mata sapi diatas roti panggang.

Baekhyun menunduk dikursinya. Dia melirik piring yang disediakan Chanyeol. Perutnya terus menjerit semalaman karena tak ia isi makanan sedikitpun.

"Aku bersumpah tidak membubuhi racun diatasnya"

Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas ada bacon kesukaannya. Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Tanpa ia sadari ia telah menjilat bibir tipisnya. Dengan ragu dipandangnya Chanyeol yang duduk dikursi seberang.

"Bo..bolehkah a..a..aku mem..memakannya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap seperti puppy yang ingin makanan dari majikannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia gemas bukan main.

"Tentu" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam Baekhyun yang justru membuat si empu terperanjat ditempat.

"Hey jangan takut padaku"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memakan masakan Chanyeol. Ia mengunyah sangat pelan dengan ekspresi ragu, takut, dan kelaparan. Hahaha.

Masakan Chanyeol sangat enak. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Garis bawahi! Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tipis. Namun Chanyeol tetap menyadarinya.

Dia tersenyum dihadapanmu Park.

Lelaki mungil yang kau sebut lucu.

Dia tersenyum.

Walau sangat tipis.

...

Chanyeol telah siap dengan hoodie kebanggaannya. Didengarnya suara dering ringan dari smartphone hitam metalic miliknya diatas nakas.

 _Eomma's calling._

"Ya eomma"

" _Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melupakan jam minum obatmu Yeol"_ Chanyeol menarik laci nakas dan mengeluarkan tabung obat kecil yang terisi penuh obat berwarna putih.

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir mma"

"Tentu" yang diucap Chanyeol bukan bermakna "tentu" yang sebenarnya. Bukankah Chanyeol sudah bilang tidak ada gunanya meminum obat dari manusia pintar yang menyandang gelar dokter. Yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya menikmati hidupnya.

" _Eomma khawatir karena eomma mencintaimu"_ Chanyeol melempar tabung obat kecil ke atas ranjang kingsize miliknya.

"Akan aku endcall"

Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya dicermin. Begitu sempurna. Tampan dengan mata bulat, hidung bangir, bibir penuh. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang bak model professional yang dibayar dengan harga ratusan juta untuk sekali tampil. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tuhan maha adil, pikir Chanyeol. Jika kalian bertanya tentang bukti. Maka seorang Park Chanyeol adalah bukti bahwa sesempurna seseorang tentu memiliki luka kecil yang mengacaukan kesempurnaannya. Adil bukan?

...

"Ayo Byun"

Baekhyun tengah duduk disofa kesayangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi malam juga menjadi kesayangan Baekhyun.

"Byun!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengerjap. Ditatapnya pemilik suara _barittone_ tersebut. Mereka saling menatap.

"Nde?" lalu Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama memutus adegan saling tatap.

Pikiran Baekhyun kacau. Baekhyun tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Ia hanya berpikir bunuh diri dan tenang disana bersama sang ibu yang telah lama berpisah dengannya.

"Ayo pergi"

Baekhyun mematung. Pergi? Baekhyun akan kemana? Keluarga saja ia tak punya.

"Ayolah apa kau berpikir akan tinggal dirumahku selamanya?"

"Bolehkah?" Baekhyun melirik takut kepada Chanyeol dengan mata puppy yang tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

Chanyeol melihat mata puppy itu. Sedikit iba dia rasakan terhadap Baekhyun.

"Astaga" Chanyeol berucap frustasi sambil mengacak rambut coklat semi blonde miliknya. Ingin rasanya ia menjadi serigala dan menerkam puppy mungil itu.

"Cepat naik dan bersihkan tubuhmu"

...

Baekhyun selesai membersihkan tubuhnya yang sejak dari usaha bunuh diri yang gagal ia tak mandi sama sekali.

"Gantimu ada diatas kasur Baek" ucap Chanyeol dari luar. Disusul dengan suara pintu tertutup.

"Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun lirih yang mustahil didengar oleh si pemilik rumah.

...

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan bajunya dengan size XL melekat dibadan kecil Baekhyun. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua karena setidaknya Chanyeol peduli dengan keadaan lelaki mungil itu. Bukankah kemarin ia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Mungkin jiwanya sedang sedikit tergoncang dan membutuhkan waktu lalu Chanyeol dengan senang hati menampung puppy mungil itu dirumah besar nan mewah miliknya.

Menonton tv disiang bolong seperti ini tidak ada salahnya pikir Chanyeol sembari menunggu Baekhyun selesai membersihkan diri.

 _Tap._

Langkah pertama Chanyeol. Tunggu. Kenapa pandangannya sedikit kabur.

 _Tap._

Dan sekarang kepalanya sangat pusing.

 _Tap._

Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sangat kuat untuk mereda sakit kepalanya. Persetan dengan penyakitnya.

"Arghhhhhh" Chanyeol berlutut dengan kedua tangan yang setia menjambak rambutnya sangat kuat.

 _Ceklek._

"A..ada a..apa?"

"Arghhh" Chanyeol mengerang. Muka dan telinganya memerah. Terlihat urat wajahnya menegang karena sakit.

Baekhyun melihat kondisi Chanyeol segera berlari menghampirinya. Dengan ragu diraihnya tangan Chanyeol yang berada dikepala.

"Kau tak apa?" Baekhyun menahan tangis. Ia sangat panik melihat kondisi Chanyeol.

"Sakit Baek"

Baekhyun melihat ada setitik air mata disudut mata Chanyeol.

 _Brukkkk._

Chanyeol pingsan.

"Yeol!!!" tangis Baekhyun pecah.

...

Sudah 6 jam sejak Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri. Berterima-kasihlah terhadap Byun Baekhyun karena dengan tubuh mungilnya ia bisa memindahkan raksasa dari ruang tengah kemari. Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga membuatnya sesekali ambruk menimpa si raksasa dan menghasilkan lututnya membiru.

Baekhyun merasa sangat lelah. Ia telah berulang kali mengganti kompres pada dahi Chanyeol. Ia merasa matanya sangat berat. Dan tertidur disamping Chanyeol dengan posisi hanya merebahkan kepala pada kasur.

...

Chanyeol tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanya pekikan Baekhyun menyebut namanya dengan air mata yang mengalir. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat ekspresi konyol Baekhyun beberapa jam lalu. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi kebanggaan Chanyeol saat masih duduk dibangku SMA.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan mata dan hidung memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh kembali mengingat ekspresi Baekhyun saat mengkhawatirkannya. Diusapnya rambut lembut itu dengan pelan.

Sang pemilik rambut sedikit terusik.

"K..kau sudah bangun?" ucap Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memergoki Chanyeol tengah mengusap rambutnya. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Tentu"

"K.k..kau belum makan. Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu menyingkirkan kompres di dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa?"

"Sedikit" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Bagaimana caramu memindahkanku dari ruang tengah kemari?"

"Uhm.. Aku menggendongmu" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Woah benarkah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Ketahuilah itu hanya akting karena Chanyeol hanya ingin sedikit menggoda Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau yang diucapkan Baekhyun sangatlah mustahil.

Baekhyun gugup. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab "Aku menyeretmu" karena itu sangat tidak manusiawi menurut Baekhyun.

"Gendong aku ke dapur" ucap Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan diri ke tepi ranjang membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergeser.

"Untuk apa ke dapur?" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Melihatmu memasak" Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"Cepat gendong aku" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau sudah sadar Yeol!" sergah Baekhyun dengan mata sedikit melotot dengan bibir mengerucut dan jangan lupakan gestur Baekhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat gugup.

"Aku lemas Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada merengek dengan merentangkan kedua tangan seperti anak kecil minta digendong mamanya. Ingat umur Park!

"B..baiklah" segera Baekhyun berdiri dan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk leher Baekhyun dari belakang dan merapatkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. Hangat. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Dan jangan lupakan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Ayo"

"Tapi kau belum naik"

"Aku tau kau tidak kuat"

"Kau tidak marah?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Untuk apa aku marah kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanku?"

"Lalu ini bagaimana" cicit Baekhyun.

"Berjalanlah"

Baekhyun menurut. Ia berjalan pelan dan diikuti langkah Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya dibelakang. Chanyeol bertumpu pada pelukannya. Konyol sekali.

Baekhyun secara tidak sadar memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada didepan dagunya untuk pegangan.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dibelakang.

...

Tengah malam menyantap ramen mungkin pilihan yang tepat. Sebelumnya Baekhyun berkata ingin membuat bubur namun Chanyeol menolak dengan alasan bubur tidak enak.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk berseberangan dengan ramen panas didepan masing2 dari mereka.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini sementara" ucap Chanyeol setelah selesai menghabiskan ramen.

Baekhyun melambatkan kunyahannya. Menatap ramen dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih"

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang membuatmu ingin mati kemarin"

"Terimakasih"

"Apa kau tidak akan menghabiskan ramen itu?"

"Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia dorong mangkok ramen yang tersisa setengah ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah"

Chanyeol sempat tertegun melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang membuat ia ikut tersenyum. Dengan segera ia habiskan ramen Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersedak diakhir suapan.

"Pelan-pelan Yeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol dan memberikan air kepada yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol menghabiskan segelas air dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih"

Baekhyun tertawa untuk pertama kali dengan menampilkan mata yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit. _Sangat cantik,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau seperti anak kecil"

Belum sempat Chanyeol berucap tangan Baekhyun telah mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang lekat mata bulan sabit itu. Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun menunduk dan menyimpan rapat2 tangannya dipaha. Pipinya terasa memanas ditatap intens oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"M..m..maaf"

"Tak apa kau cantik"

...

TBC

...

Hello! Sedikit curhat buat kalian sebelumnya aku udah tamatin chapter 2 dengan segera sekitar tgl. 12 mau aku post and idk what happened! I lost my document. Mau gak mau aku ngulang dari awal. Sempet dongkol banget dan males ngelanjut but ketahuilah aku sangat menghargai kalian dan gamau ngecewain kalian yang udah fav, review, etc. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

FRAGILE

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chanyeol memandang lekat mata bulan sabit itu. Baekhyun tersadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun menunduk dan menyimpan rapat2 tangannya dipaha. Pipinya terasa memanas ditatap intens oleh yang lebih tinggi.**

 **"M..m..maaf"**

 **"Tak apa kau cantik"**

...

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa sudah satu bulan Baekhyun menghuni appartment Chanyeol. Menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Chanyeol karena sejak seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja diterima kerja sebagai pegawai tetap disuatu perusahaan tengah kota Seoul.

Memang gajinya tak seberapa dibanding semua barang koleksi Chanyeol. Sebagai contoh nyata appartment megah di kawasan Gangnam yang ia tempati ini. Setidaknya Chanyeol ingin merasakan susahnya mencari uang dan tidak terus menerus meminta uang kepada keluarganya yang kaya raya.

Entah apa yang terjadi Baekhyun seperti kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupnya. Ia ingin terus melayani Chanyeol sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantunya sejauh ini.

Baekhyun tidak tau seberapa banyak nominal uang yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol membelikkan segala yang Baekhyun butuhkan tanpa diminta.

Diawal hari memang mereka sangatlah canggung. Tetapi waktu menjawab segalanya. Baekhyun tidak kaku seperti dulu. Tapi juga tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang signifikan. Baekhyun hanya akan berbicara secukupnya. Namun Baekhyun tidak segan menunjukkan senyum dan tawanya kala Chanyeol berkelakuan lucu dihadapannya.

Seperti sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Chanyeol seperti wanita pertama kali melakukan yoga. Tubuhnya telentang dengan satu kaki sejajar dengan kepalanya. Mulut terbuka dengan ceceran air liur disekitar mulut hingga bantal.

Baekhyun menyibak tirai jendela dan membiarkan sinar masuk. Pikirnya Chanyeol akan silau dan segera bangun namun setelah 10 menit menunggu rupanya si raksasa masih tenang dialam mimpi.

"Bangun"

"Yeol" Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang hangat. Sedari kecil ia terbiasa memanggil lawan berbicara dengan nama panggilan yang manis. Tetapi Baekhyun melakukannya jika dirasa sudah cukup dekat dengan sang lawan bicara. Itu tidak berlaku untuk Chanyeol. Diawal pertemuan saja Baekhyun tak segan menunjukkan kelembutan hatinya dengan memanggil nama panggilan, Yeol.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan menemukan wajah manis Baekhyun. Entah mengapa itu adalah hal favoritnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Tangan Baekhyun sangat lembut seperti tangan bayi dan juga keibuan.

Baekhyun sangat merawatnya. Dia menyediakan segala yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol. Ketika dulu Chanyeol merasa kesepian sendiri di appartment kini Baekhyun akan selalu ada disisinya dan menunggunya ketika ia tidak di appartmen.

"Morning Baek" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dan menutup kembali matanya. Sungguh ia ingin tidur saja dan bermimpi indah tentang pemandangan indah yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Yeol ayo bangun!"

"Aku sudah bangun" jawab Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau harus segera bekerja"

"Aku tau"

"Bangun atau aku akan menangis dengan keras!"

Itu seperti ultimatum untuk Chanyeol.

"Ok baik aku akan mandi" Chanyeol segera bangun dan berjalan grasak grusuk menuju kamar mandi dengan tampang bantal yang sangat kentara. Dan jangan lupakan bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

...

"Aku akan kembali pukul 6 malam. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera telepon aku" ucap Chanyeol sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya"

Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun.

"Emm.. A..ada apa?"

"Buatkan aku makan malam yang lezat"

"Tentu"

"Terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusak rambut si mungil.

Baekhyun akan merona dengan hal-hal manis yang Chanyeol lakukan kepadanya. Seperti sekarang.

"Hati-hati"

...

Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu sebelum makan malam. Baekhyun telah menyiapkan masakan sederhana khas rumahan. Makan malam terlewati dengan keheningan. Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat raut lelah menutupi sedikit wajah tampannya.

"Kau terlihat lelah" Baekhyun mencoba memecah keheningan setelah makan malam mereka telah habis dan Chanyeol tak kunjung bergeming.

"Ya. Chief sedang diluar negeri dan ia melimpahkan perkerjaannya padaku"

"Istirahatlah"

Nada kekhawatiran terdengar dari ucapan Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol merasa dipedulikan.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur. Terimakasih ini sangat lezat Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan fokus terbagi untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di meja.

"Baek?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menoleh untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Chanyeol kembali. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Walau mereka telah hidup berdampingan dan menghasilkan simbiosis mutualisme kurang lebih satu bulan lamanya, Baekhyun tetap tertutup terhadap Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol berbicara padanya, Baekhyun lebih memilih menundukkan kepala tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Hanya sesekali melirik sebentar.

"Segera tidur dan mimpi indah"

"Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum saat Chanyeol telah berbalik menuju kamar.

...

Baekhyun telah berada dikamar dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sebuah kamar yang dulunya digunakan untuk tamu yang berkunjung untuk menginap, kata Chanyeol. Terletak disebelah kamar utama, yaitu kamar sang pemilik rumah yang memiliki tinggi dan ketampanan tidak wajar.

Chanyeol sendiri yang mendekor kamar ini menjadi lebih nyaman. Karena Chanyeol pikir kamar itu sekarang milik Baekhyun bukan kamar tamu. Segala perabot yang dirasa terlalu formal —karena dulunya kamar tamu— diubah menjadi kamar pribadi.

 _Pip._

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menunjukkan notifikasi. Baekhyun mendapat ponsel ini dari Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol memberikannya agar Baekhyun bisa mengikuti berita dan situasi. Dan yang terpenting agar Baekhyun dapat mencari resep terbaru suatu makanan yang akan dihidangkan untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerinyit saat mendapat notifikasi adanya pesan pada ponselnya.

 _"Aku menemukanmu"_

 **Deg.**

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. Keringat mulai mengucur membasahi poninya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Baekhyun melempar ponsel itu ke lantai dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan bola mata yang membesar.

 _Crek._

Suara itu berasal dari jendela. Baekhyun menyentakkan kepala kearah jendela.

Saat dilihatnya ada sesuatu disana...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Baekhyun menjerit sangat keras.

Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar dengan tangis keras.

"Chanyeol... hiks... Yeol... hiks" Baekhyun menggedor dengan brutal pintu kamar Chanyeol.

 _Cklek._

"Ada ap.."

Chanyeol tersentak dan hampir terjerembab kala Baekhyun menerjang dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat dipelukannya. Dan Chanyeol merasakan kaos yang dikenakannya dibagian dada terasa sangat basah saat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Ada apa?"

"Hikss. hikss" Baekhyun mengerang ketakutan dipelukannya.

Chanyeol bingung bukan main. Diusapnya punggung Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan untuk menenangkan si mungil.

"Takut yeol..hikss.."

"Aku disini" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku... aku... disana... aku takut Yeol"

Baekhyun terus meracau ketakutan.

"Ssstt tenanglah Baek"

Chanyeol mengayunkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti sedang menimang bayi.

Baekhyun terlihat begitu ketakutan. Bahkan lebih parah dari terakhir kali ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah diganggu seorang hidung belang saat ia pulang berbelanja untuk makan siangnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah"

Mereka berdiri dipintu kamar Chanyeol selama beberapa menit. Tubuh Baekhyun tak lagi bergetar seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Chanyeol mengerti. Atau sangat mengerti lebih tepatnya. Ketika Baekhyun ketakutan, ia membutuhkan pelukan agar ketakutannya hilang. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati merengkuhkan lebih dekat dipelukannya. Baekhyun membutuhkan pelukan Chanyeol. Ya seorang Chanyeol. Karena hanya ada Chanyeol yang menjadi sandaran oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya dengan tetap memeluk erat Chanyeol seperti anak koala yang berlindung pada induknya.

"Engg"

"Apa?"

"Pegal" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh. Gemas bukan main pada lelaki mungil dipelukannya ini.

Bukankah beberapa minggu lalu Baekhyun berkata bahwa umurnya 24 tahun? Lalu siapa yang berada didepan Chanyeol sekarang? Seorang bocah mungil berusia 4 tahun?

Chanyeol dengan gerakan pelan berusaha melepas pelukan si mungil agar mereka bisa duduk dan menghilangkan pegal karena berdiri dengan posisi berpelukan yang terhitung cukup lama.

"Jangan" Baekhyun kembali mempererat pelukannya saat dirasa Chanyeol mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Kau perlu duduk untuk menghilangkan pegalmu Baek" ucap Chanyeol sembari mencoba kembali melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi.

"Hikss.. jangan hikss"

"Astaga jangan menangis lagi. Baiklah maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar pelan.

"Jangan menangis"

Baekhyun enggan melepas diri dari Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi nampak kebingungan.

Chanyeol duduk disofa yang terletak dibelakang tubuhnya. Tentu saja diikuti Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Begini lebih baik"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa agar Baekhyun dapat bersandar didadanya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengusap punggung lelaki mungil yang berada pada dekapannya.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sudah baik.

"Kau tidur?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa sedikit geli karena gerakan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya terasa seperti menggelitik. Saat Baekhyun menggeleng hidungnya menggesek dada si tinggi begitu juga rambutnya yang seperti menggelitik leher Chanyeol.

"Kau tau Baek?"

Saat Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya Baekhyun justru kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawab"

"Jika kau meminta perlindunganku dari orang jahat, bencana, atau apapun diluar sana tentu aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melindungimu"

"Tapi jika kau memintaku untuk melindungmu dari serangan monster atau hantu buruk rupa aku memilih untuk mati bersamamu dengan cara apapun sebelum monster atau hantu jelek itu menyentuh kita"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar sesaat. Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tertawa tanpa suara dan tawa Baekhyun menulari sebuah senyuman pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku serius. Dulu saat aku kecil aku mempunyai seorang sahabat. Dan aku pernah pingsan selama beberapa jam karena melihat sahabatku yang memiliki kulit hitam itu berdiri dikegelapan dengan sebuah senter menerangi wajahnya"

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Baekhyun tertawa. Berbeda dari tawa sebelumnya karena suara merdu Baekhyun saat tertawa terdengar oleh yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi aku menyesal karena melakukan itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun menegakkan tubunya dipangkuan Chanyeol. Kepalanya beranjak dari dada si tinggi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol menatap balik Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun memerah sedikit tertutup poninya yang bash entah karena keringat atau tangisnya. Tatapan Chanyeol turun ke hidung Baekhyun yang kecil dan bangir yang juga berwarna merah karena menangis. Turun lagi ke bibir Baekhyun yang tipis dan demi tuhan mengapa warnanya jauh lebih merah dari mata dan hidungnya? Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali menatap mata sipit lelaki mungil ini.

"Karena beberapa minggu setelah itu dia meninggalkanku dan aku kehilangan sahabat terbaikku"

Chanyeol berkata sembari mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkedip.

"Apa kau juga akan seperti dia?"

"Apa?"

"Meninggalkanku"

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang. Baekhyun menyelami mata bundar yang lebih tinggi. Tersirat kesedihan disana.

"Apa kau ingin aku tetap bersamamu?" bukannya menjawab justru malah Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Tentu"

"Dengan satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkanku"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Bukankah Chanyeol memang tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun? Haha tentu.

"Tentu"

Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dekapannya. Ia hanya berjanji akan melindungi lelaki mungil yang terlihat rapuh ini. Selebihnya hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

"Kau mau ice cream?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Aku membawakannya untukmu tadi sepulang kerja. Tapi ku pikir kau tidak melihatku saat aku menyimpannya di freezer"

Baekhyun teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya kembali ketakutan.

"Kita makan besok saja"

"Kau ingin tidur?"

"Aku mengantuk"

"Tidurlah bersamaku"

Pipi Baekhyun merona tersembunyi dibalik dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Baiklah"

...

Mereka tidur berdampingan diatas kasur king size milik Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun tidur sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Tapi mengapa sekarang tangan Chanyeol malah melingkar dipinggangnya? Baekhyun tidak tau. Chanyeol seperti magnet untuknya. Ya magnet. Magnet yang hangat dan menenangkan.

Baekhyun teringat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia bisa mendapat nomor ponselnya pemberian Chanyeol?

"Belum tidur hm?" suara berat dari samping membangunkannya dari lamunan panjang.

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi tidurnya kesamping menghadap lelaki bersuara berat tadi.

"Tidurlah. Aku disini. Tak perlu takut"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya.

 _Cup._

Baekhyun mengerjap. Hatinya menghangat kala Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Tunggu. Sayang? Entahlah.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah Baek"

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum. Baekhyun mengamatinya. Rambut berantakan, mata bulatnya yang tengah terpejam, hidung bangir, dan bibir penuh yang selalu mengeluarkan kata indah yang dapat menenangkan hati Baekhyun.

"Dan sekarang malah mengamati ketampananku hm?"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menutup mata dan berpura2 tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tanpa membuka mata ia usak rambut lelaki mungil disampingnya. Dan tak lama kemudian mendapati bunga tidurnya.

...

Chanyeol terbangun di pagi hari dan mendapati wajah damai Baekhyun tepat didepan wajahnya. Chanyeol meraih wajah itu dan mengusap pipinya yang sedikit lebih gembil daripada sebulan lalu saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Baekhyun sedikit terusik dan membuka matanya.

"Selamat pagi cantik"

Hari yang sungguh indah. Pagi buta seperti ini Baekhyun tengah mendapati pipinya yang tak tau malu memanas merona karena si tampan didepannya ini. Bukan merona hanya karena ucapan manis Chanyeol, tapi juga karena wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Saat membuka mata Baekhyun mendapati tangan Chanyeol berada di pipinya sesaat dan kembali merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Selamat pagi"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kau ingin sarapan apa hari ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku akan memasakannya untukmu hari ini"

"Mandi dan segera berangkat bekerja"

"Ini hari minggu Baek"

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

...

Chanyeol ingat kemarin sebelum pulang, ia sempatkan mampir ke kedai ice cream untuk membelikan seember ice cream rasa strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan pagi ini Chanyeol menghidakkan ice cream itu diatas pancake yang hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat pancake buatannya. Chanyeol tidak tau mata sipit itu berbinar untuk pancake buatannya atau berbinar untuk ice cream rasa kesukaannya saja. Entahlah.

"Hey pelan-pelan"

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Cepat sekali. Bahkan punyaku masih banyak Baek"

"Ini sangat enak" Baekhyun tersenyum. Lagi-lagi menampilkan mata bulan sabit yang melengkung. Favorit Chanyeol.

"Kau mau milikku?"

"Boleh?"

"Makanlah" Chanyeol mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Baekhyun dan diterima dengan sangat baik oleh si mungil.

Ingatkah saat Baekhyun memberikan ramyeon miliknya untuk Chanyeol? Mereka akan berbagi satu sama lain. Entah itu kehangatan, kepeduliaan, atau lebih kompleks lagi jika disebut kasih sayang.

...

TBC

...

Aku nyelesain satu chapter ini ngebut selama 2 jam. Lusa aku UKK doain teman2

Buat yang nanya ini sad ending apa engga. The answer is...

Tergantung mood aku hehe. Tapi yakali sad sad gitu kisah cinta kamu sama bias aja udh sad wkwk.

REVIEW NYA DONG YANG


	4. Chapter 4

FRAGILE

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" **Kau mau milikku?"**

 **"Boleh?"**

 **"Makanlah" Chanyeol mendorong piringnya ke hadapan Baekhyun dan diterima dengan sangat baik oleh si mungil.**

 **Ingatkah saat Baekhyun memberikan ramyeon miliknya untuk Chanyeol? Mereka akan berbagi satu sama lain. Entah itu kehangatan, kepeduliaan, atau lebih kompleks lagi jika disebut kasih sayang.**

...

Seoul, at Sunday Morning

Hari minggu adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh banyak manusia sibuk didunia ini. Menyenangkan bukan diakhir pekan melepas penat dengan meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga atau kerabat terdekat dan sejenak melupakan pekerjaan yang menanti diesok hari.

Chanyeol sedang mengisi waktu dengan menonton acara berita pagi dan Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk sarapan.

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

 _Kasper's calling._

Chanyeol mengerinyit melihat nama yang tertera.

"Ada apa?"

" _Setelah hari itu dia benar-benar hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Kita tidak bisa melacaknya dimanapun_ "

"Cari sampai dapat. Lakukan apapun untuk menemukannya"

" _Aku tidak yakin dia masih hidup"_

"Aku yakin dia masih hidup"

Baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar Chanyeol berbicara lewat ponsel. Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan si jangkung. Baekhyun sadar betul posisinya. Jika Chanyeol bercerita tentang masalah yang ia hadapi tentu Baekhyun akan mendengarkan keluh kesah lelaki tampan itu. Tetapi jika Chanyeol tidak ingin maka Baekhyun tidak akan bertanya.

"Baek kau sudah selesai? Kemarilah"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan segera bergegas ke ruang tengah.

"Duduk" Chanyeol menepuk tempat kosong disofa sebelahnya. Baekhyun segera duduk manis disana. Berada disekitar lelaki tampan itu selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Semalam terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir tipisnya dan meremat kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Tidak"

"Kau berbohong"

Ayolah Baekhyun merasa dirinya sudah sangat menyusahkan lelaki tampan disampingnya ini. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang paling menyusahkan didunia.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun selalu misterius dan tertutup. Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksanya.

"Baiklah apa kau tidak merasa penat hanya berada disini?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada si tinggi. Baekhyun tahu suatu hari nanti Chanyeol akan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun adalah parasit untuknya dan akan segera menyuruhnya pergi. Tapi demi tuhan Baekhyun belum menyiapkan apapun untuk meninggalkan apartemen nyaman ini. Uang saja ia tidak punya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi dari apartemenmu?" bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkung kebawah setelah bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Lugu sekali.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu. Terakhir kali Chanyeol mengajak jalan-jalan adalah dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka berbelanja dan menghabiskan waktu makan siang bersama diluar.

"Segera berdandan cantik aku menunggu disini"

"Aku tidak cantik!"

Menggoda Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan menurut Chanyeol. Lihatlah kondisi lelaki mungil itu ketika merajuk. Bibir tipis yang mengerucut. Mata sipit yang memincing kesal. Oh! Jangan lupakan pipi gembil yang merah merona itu! Benar-benar manis.

...

Chanyeol siap dengan celana pendek hitam yang melekat dikaki panjangnya. Dan kaos putih polos lengkap dengan sneeker yang berwarna senada.

Baekhyun mengenakan sweeter abu-abu dan celana denim sedang duduk manis dikursi penumpang.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Sedari tadi Chanyeol fokus menyetir tanpa memberitahu tujuan mereka. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si mungil.

Baekhyun sangat manis mengenakan sweeter itu. Chanyeol ingat betul ia mendapatkan sweeter itu ketika pekerjaan memaksanya pergi keluar kota dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Chanyeol memang sengaja membelikan sweeter yang longgar, tapi tidak berniat membelikan sweeter kebesaran seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak pandai memilih ukuran. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan binar dimatanya.

"Kebun strawberry milik kekasih sahabatku"

"Kebun strawberry?" mata Baekhyun membulat lucu dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau senang? Kau bisa memetik dan memakan buah itu sesuka hatimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil.

...

Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Perjalanan yang cukup lama terbayar sudah dengan pemandangan kebun strawberry yang sangat luas lengkap dengan buahnya yang siap dipetik.

Baekhyun berlari kecil-kecil diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hati-hati Baek tanahnya licin"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum termanis miliknya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar cepat mengikuti langkahnya.

Chanyeol sangat senang jika Baekhyun melakukan skinship dengannya. Baekhyun adalah bagian dari kelembutan. Siapapun jika melakukan skinship dengan Baekhyun pasti akan merasakan kelembutan hati yang dimilikinya. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Kemanapun dan dimanapun Baekhyun pergi jika ada Chanyeol disampingnya Baekhyun akan selalu mengaitkan tangan kecilnya ke lengan besar Chanyeol. Seolah minta perlindungan.

Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan aman disekitar Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa nyaman dan hangat disekitar Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang"

Chanyeol memperhatikan lelaki mungil disampingnya dan ikut tersenyum melihat senyum yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memetik satu buah strawberry yang terlihat lebih besar dan merah dari yang lain.

"Buka mulutmu"

Baekhyun patuh dan segera membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol menyuapkan buah tadi ke mulut kecil Baekhyun. Jari-jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Enak?" Chanyeol memperhatikan bibir tipis yang terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal saat jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuhnya.

"Enak!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan kedua mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol selalu terpesona dengan apa saja yang ada diri Baekhyun.

Apa saja.

Tak terkecuali.

...

Baekhyun berjalan membawa keranjang kecil untuknya memetik strawberry. Chanyeol berkata agar Baekhyun memetik banyak strawberry untuk persediaan buah di apartemen. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang berada didalam rumah besar milik kekasih sahabatnya yang terletak disamping kebun.

Satu jam berlalu dan Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Keranjang yang dibawa Baekhyun telah penuh dengan strawberry dan perutnya telah kenyang sedari tadi memakan buah manis asam tersebut.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol melambai. Chanyeol bersama seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya. Mungkin dia yang dimaksud kekasih sahabat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Dia Kyungsoo yang kumaksud tadi"

"Hallo aku Baekhyun"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tatapan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo tadi kosong dan hampa.

Chanyeol tersenyum memberi pengertian.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo aku akan pulang jaga dirimu" Chanyeol mengusap kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan lelah.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

...

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun dengan lelaki bermata doe tadi terjawab sudah. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami depresi karena kehilangan kekasihnya yang tewas beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan ibunya membawanya pindah ke daerah pinggir kota untuk menenangkan diri.

Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan kekasih Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka tiba di apartemen saat matahari hampir tenggelam dengan sekantung strawberry penuh. Kemudian menyantap makanan yang mereka beli saat perjalanan pulang.

"Kau mau tidur denganku atau dikamarmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun teringat kejadian semalam. Ia takut bukan main. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia duga.

Chanyeol paham gelagat Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tidur denganku" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa aku akan tidur dikamarku"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Yeol"

...

Baekhyun sedari tadi memasuki kamarnya terus mensugesti dirinya bahwa tidak akan ada apa-apa. Sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan selalu aman disekitar lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengubur tubuh mungilnya didalam selimut.

 _Seseorang menarik lengan dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang._

 _"Lepaskan aku!"_

 _Plak._

 _"Kubilang diam!"_

 _"Kumohon lepaskan aku. Kumohon ahhhhh_ "

"Jangan!" Baekhyun berteriak dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi dahi dan seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan. Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Chanyeol" rengek Baekhyun.

...

Chanyeol sedang berbaring menyamping di ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam tenang tapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Ia teringat kondisi Kyungsoo yang begitu memprihatinkan.

 _Clek_.

Chanyeol membuka mata sepenuhnya. Pencuri mana yang berani mendatangi apartemennya?

Chanyeol bersiap untuk berbalik sebelum merasakan ada seseorang menaiki ranjangnya dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya dipinggang Chanyeol.

Bagian punggung Chanyeol terasa hangat. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa tangan kecil yang baru saja memeluknya terasa bergetar. Tak lama terdengar isakan kecil dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan mengeratkan tangan di pinggang si jangkung.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Baekhyun bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa?"

Baekhyun kembali bergumam tidak jelas.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Wajah Baekhyun bisa saja menembus dadanya bila seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun ketakutan ia akan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol seolah-olah ingin menyatu dengan raga si tinggi.

"Hey aku tidak bisa mendengarmu"

Baekhyun sedikit memberi jarak antara wajahnya dengan dada Chanyeol.

"Mimpi buruk" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara parau dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi"

Chanyeol menghirup aroma strawberry yang berasal dari rambut Baekhyun. Dulu Chanyeol sangat membenci shampoo yang memiliki aroma manis seperti strawberry, vanilla. Tetapi karena Baekhyun membuatnya menyukai aroma strawberry.

"Berhentilah menangis aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki memiliki paras secantik ini?

"Kau mau melihatnya sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan si tinggi. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil kotak kecil dari dalam laci yang terletak disebelah ranjangnya.

Baekhyun merasa penasaran dan duduk bersila didepan Chanyeol yang sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan.

"Sebenarnya aku telah membeli ini beberapa hari yang lalu tetapi belum sempat ku berikan padamu"

Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Chanyeol membuka kotak kecil manis yang berada ditangannya.

 _Crek._

Dua buah cincin yang memiliki motif sama berada disana. Cincin emas putih dengan aksen hitam melingkar dibagian tengah dan terdapat berlian berjejer melingkar didalam aksen hitam tersebut.

Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari lentik seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jika kau merasa ketakutan, ragu, atau apapun itu kau bisa mengingat cincin ini yang merupakan bukti bahwa aku akan selalu bersedia melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun saat kau membutuhkanku"

Baekhyun mengamati jarinya yang telah tersemat cincin yang sangat indah disana. Baekhyun mengusap cincin itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Dan ini untukku agar aku selalu ingat bahwa aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungimu kapanpun dan dimanapun"

Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya dijari panjangnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun bisa melihat keseriusan dan ketulusan diraut wajah Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun menghangat.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol melihat ada setetes air mata mengalir dari mata sipit Baekhyun dan disusul air mata berikutnya.

"Terimakasih kau sangat baik Yeol" tangis haru Baekhyun pecah.

Baekhyun selalu bersyukur dan terus bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu melindungi dan membantunya.

Pria tampan yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan memiliki hati yang begitu dermawan. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menggantungkan hidupnya dibawah perlindungan pria tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap air mata diwajah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia Baek" gumam Chanyeol.

...

TBC

...

Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :-)

Aku cmn penulis amatiran yang membutuhkan review dari kalian semua. Satu review sangat membuatku bersemangat buat next. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

FRAGILE

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Pria tampan yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan memiliki hati yang begitu dermawan. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menggantungkan hidupnya dibawah perlindungan pria tersebut.**

 **Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap air mata diwajah Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.**

 **"Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia Baek" gumam Chanyeol.**

...

Chanyeol telah berangkat bekerja pagi tadi. Seperti biasa pekerjaan Baekhyun disaat sang pemilik apartemen pergi adalah membersihkan apartemen mewah itu. Mulai dari membersihkan lantai, mencuci piring, dan mencuci pakaian kotor. Sebenarnya sang pemilik apartemen melarangnya untuk mencuci karena pakaian kotor bisa dibawa ke binatu, namun Baekhyun menolak karena ia ingin mempunyai banyak pekerjaan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Bahkan mereka sempat berdebat panjang untuk masalah ini. Dan diakhiri dengan kesepakatan yaitu hanya pakaian dalam Chanyeol yang harus dibawa ke binatu. Rupanya lelaki jangkung itu merasa malu menunjukkan barang privasinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Terdengar dering ponsel yang menghambat Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 _Chanyeol's calling._

"Hallo"

 _"Hallo Baek bisa kau buatkan makan siang? Aku akan pulang sejam lagi"_

Baekhyun mengerinyit. Jarang sekali Chanyeol makan siang diapartemen. Karena jarak apartemen ke kantornya cukup jauh dan Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk mengemudi pulang.

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur dan mempersiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Hari ini cuaca cukup panas, segelas teh ocha dengan es dan semangkuk sup rumput laut mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11:45 KST yang berarti Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Baekhyun menyajikan menu makan siang dengan rapih diatas meja makan. Saat ia berbalik untuk mengambil minuman didapur dahinya terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget lalu menyebabkan dirinya terpental kebelakang dan hampir terjerembab jika tidak ada tangan yang menyangga pinggangnya. Ternyata dahinya terbentur dada bidang seseorang.

"Reaksimu berlebihan sekali"

"Kau mengagetkanku Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun seraya memukul dada lelaki didepannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baekhyun berlalu dengan bibir mengerucut kesal lalu kembali dengan membawa dua gelas minuman. Chanyeol segera duduk disusul Baekhyun diseberangnya.

"Ada apa dengan bibirmu?"

"Kau membuatku kaget!"

Chanyeol tergelak tawa "Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris dan segera mengambil nasi untuk lelaki yang sibuk menertawainya.

"Selamat makan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Selamat makan"

Mereka menyantap makan siang dalam keheningan. Baekhyun terdidik dari kecil untuk menghargai makanan dengan tidak berbicara saat makan dan Chanyeol mengikuti kebiasaan itu. Baekhyun adalah 1% orang yang menerapkan kebiasaan itu dari 100% orang Korea yang notabene selalu berbicara saat makan.

Saat sesi makan siang telah selesai Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Em Baek" panggil Chanyeol untuk menarik perhatian lelaki mungil yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Nde?"

"Aku harus pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis"

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu"

Lama sekali, pikir Baekhyun sembari melipat bibirnya kedalam. Menandakan ia tidak rela ditinggal terlalu lama.

"Hati-hati"

"Jaga dirimu dan jika ada apa-apa segera telefon aku oke?"

Chanyeol bisa menangkap ekspresi sedih dari wajah Baekhyun. Mungkin ia harus sesering mungkin menghubungi lelaki mungil itu nanti.

"Oke"

"Dan bisakah kau bantu aku mengemasi barang-barang yang harus ku bawa?"

"Tentu"

Chanyeol berlalu ke kamar dan diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol duduk dipinggir ranjang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang memilah baju yang akan dibawa dari lemari.

"Kau ingin membawa berapa setel pakaian kerja?"

"Delapan mungkin. Aku memproduksi banyak keringat"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang melipat beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

"Aku memasukan empat celana jeans, enam kaos dan dua hoodie jika cuaca sedang dingin"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Apa yang tidak bisa seorang Baekhyun lakukan? Ia pandai memasak pula. Benar-benar pasangan idaman.

"Kau akan berangkat kapan?"

Chanyeol mengecek arloji ditangannya.

"Dua jam lagi"

"Baiklah sudah siap" ucap Baekhyun seraya menutup resleting koper.

...

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu keluar apartemen. Waktu menunjukan pukul 13:00 KST yang menandakan satu jam lagi Chanyeol harus berangkat.

"Jangan membuka pintu tanpa mengecek siapa yang datang"

Ini adalah perintah Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan Baekhyun saat dirinya pergi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa protes. Ia paham semua yang diperintahkan Chanyeol adalah untuk kebaikannya.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat. Ingat dan patuhi semua yang kukatakan tadi. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti tuan"

"Bagus" Chanyeol menatap kedua mata lelaki mungil didepannya.

"Jaga dirimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap dengan lembut surai hitam Baekhyun. Mengusap dengan sangat hati-hati.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol telah mengatakan berulang kali agar Baekhyun menjaga dirinya. Ia paham bahwa lelaki tinggi ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tentu"

"Kau ingin sebuah pelukan?"

Pipi gembil Baekhyun merona. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah pelukan yang biasanya mereka lakukan untuk mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. Hampir saja ia menelan pil kekecewaan. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan segera menarik yang lebih kecil untuk ia dekap. Mencium harum strawberry dari rambut Baekhyun membuatnya rileks. Nyaman sekali.

"Baiklah aku pergi" Chanyeol tersenyum melepas dekapannya dan menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Hati-hati"

...

Chanyeol pergi selama seminggu dan sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Mengingat pekerjaannya hanyalah melayani lelaki tampan itu.

Satu hari tanpa Chanyeol dilaluinya dengan baik.

Dua hari tanpa Chanyeol dilaluinya dengan sedikit baik.

Tiga hari tanpa Chanyeol dilaluinya dengan kurang baik.

Empat hari tanpa Chanyeol dilaluinya dengan tidak baik.

Sial tersisa tiga hari tanpa Chanyeol namun ia telah teramat sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun rindu kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan saat ia disisinya. Ia rindu pelukan Chanyeol. Ia rindu usapan tangan Chanyeol pada rambutnya. Ia rindu saat Chanyeol bertingkah lucu untuk menghiburnya.

Baekhyun mengamati jari lentiknya yang tersemat cincin indah disana. Ia tersenyum mengingat ucapan Chanyeol saat memberikan cincin itu padanya.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeol" Baekhyun mengusap cincin itu.

Setiap malam Chanyeol pasti akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk menelfon tetapi perasaan rindu yang dimilikinya tidak terobati sedikitpun. Ia ingin berkata "Cepat pulang aku merindukanmu!" tapi ia sadar betul siapa dirinya.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

Yeoli _'s calling._

Baekhyun baru saja mengganti nama kontak Chanyeol diponselnya. Ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Sedari tadi ia menantikan telefon dari lelaki itu. Ia hampir saja menjemput bunga tidurnya. Dengan segera ia angkat telefon itu dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Merindukanku hm?" suara berat khas Chanyeol menyambutnya.

"Tidak." mulut Baekhyun mungkin berkata demikian, tetapi tidak dengan senyum manis dibibirnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Baek"

"Sedikit" cicit Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Sedikit merindukanmu"

"Kau bicara apa Baek? Ah aku tidak bisa mendengarmu disini terlalu bising"

Bising? Yang benar saja bahkan Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara apapun selain suara Chanyeol diseberang sana.

Pasti saat ini Chanyeol tengah memasang ekspresi menyebalkan sama seperti saat dirinya menggoda Baekhyun saat diapartemen.

"Aku sedikit merindukanmu"

"Sedikit apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menyebalkan sekali lelaki tampan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu!"

Satu senyuman tercipta dibibir Chanyeol.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20:30 KST.Chanyeol telah berada disini selama empat hari. Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lambat? Ia ingin segera kembali pulang. Ada lelaki mungil yang ia rindukan sedang menantinya disana.

la tersenyum mengingat Baekhyun yang beberapa menit lalu mengobrol dengannya lewat telefon. Lelaki mungil yang mengisi harinya beberapa bulan terakhir. Merawatnya, menemaninya, dan menyiapkan segala yang ia butuhkan. Ia merindukan senyum manis Baekhyun dan juga tangan lembutnya yang selalu membangunkannya dipagi hari.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" ucap lelaki disebelahnya yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya. Lelaki yang selalu Chanyeol andalkan disegala hal. Kasper.

"Apa aku tersenyum?"

"Aku tidak rabun ngomong-ngomong"

Kasper tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri.

"Entahlah"

"Jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta. Astaga Park!"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kasper yang sedang menatapnya horror. Jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Dengan Baekhyun? Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ya setidaknya itu yang ku tebak dari kebiasaanmu tersenyum sendiri akhir-akhir ini"

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak sadar dirinya selalu tersenyum saat memikirkan Baekhyun.

...

 _Ting tong_

Suara bel menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia segera berlalu untuk membukakan pintu tetapi ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak boleh membuka pintu tanpa mengecek siapa yang datang. Segala aktivitas yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya kepada lelaki yang sedang bekerja jauh disana dan semakin menambah rasa rindu terhadap lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengecek layar intercom dan terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut panjang yang sangat cantik disana sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya aman untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hallo"

Sapa wanita itu setelah Baekhyun membuka pintu. Wanita tinggi semampai yang mungkin tingginya tidak terlalu jauh dari Chanyeol. Lihat! Baekhyun selalu mengingat lelaki itu.

"Hallo" balas Baekhyun kikuk.

"Chanyeol dimana?"

Wanita yang sangat cantik dan terlihat berkelas. Ia mengenakan hotpants dan kemeja putih dengan sepatu boots. Dan terlihat membawa tas selempang kecil yang bertuliskan merk Prada. Baekhyun tau tas itu memiliki harga puluhan bahkan ratusan juta.

"Chanyeol sedang berada diluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan"

Wanita tadi terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Ah. Tunanganku sudah memiliki pekerjaan rupanya" ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit tawa.

 **deg.**

Tunangan? Wanita itu tunangan Park Chanyeol? Lelaki yang selalu melindunginya, menenangkannya, mendekapnya saat ia merasa takut, memberikan kehangatan setiap kali ia berada didekatnya. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menggantungkan hidupnya pada lelaki yang telah bertunangan? Mata Baekhyun memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Namaku Nana. Dan siapa dirimu?"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan sekuat mungkin menggigit bibir dalamnya agar sesuatu tidak keluar dari mata sipitnya.

"Aku Baekhyun"

"Tunggu. Kau seorang lelaki?" ucap Nana setelah menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal. Diameter matanya membesar dan mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Hampir saja Nana mengira bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis belia. Sungguh memang terlihat seperti itu adanya.

"Woah kau terlihat manis sekali untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Kau teman Chanyeol? Saat aku kembali dari Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak ingat Chanyeol memiliki teman semanis dirimu" tanya Nana dengan senyum anggunnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita bernama Nana ini tau bahwa dirinya tinggal dengan tunangannya tanpa adanya hubungan atau kepentingan apapun.

"Tidak. Aku pembantu barunya"

Nana nampak terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya kemudian segera mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol kembali jangan bilang jika aku berada di Korea. Aku ingin membuat kejutan untuknya"

Nana tersenyum ramah dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung dipintu apartmen.

 _Pip._

"Hallo eonni aku tidak tau jika Chanyeol memiliki pembantu. Dan kau bisa merobek mulutku jika aku berbohong. Lelaki mungil itu sangat manis. Bahkan aku sempat mengira bahwa dia seorang gadis!" Nana berbicara disambungan telefon.

...

Sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun harapkan dari lelaki tampan yang selalu berada disisinya beberapa bulan terakhir? Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari lelaki itu. Ia hanya akan menumpang dan segera pergi diwaktu yang tepat. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit? Seperti sesuatu tak kasat mata meremas hatinya hingga hancur.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan segera berlalu ke kamarnya. Ia duduk ditepi ranjang sembari meremas dadanya yang terasa seperti dihujam tombak.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Baekhyun merasa dikhianati dan dibohongi. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak bercerita jika ia telah memiliki tunangan? Setidaknya Chanyeol memberitahu agar ia sedikit tau diri.

Baekhyun teringat seseorang yang selama ini hilang dari memorinya karena terlarut pada perasaannya untuk Chanyeol.

Disudut kamarnya terdapat meja rias yang memiliki laci. Ia buka laci itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah foto lelaki tampan berkulit albino yang sedang memeluk pinggang lelaki mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie"

...

TBC

...

Tumben fast update h3h3. Gara2 review kalyan nih buat aku semangat update. Gamsaa!

Buat new readers kalo ngerasa berkenan dengan ff aku bisa fav follow buat ngehargain jerih payah aku. Kalo kalyan ngehargai karya seseorang aku yakin suatu saat nanti karya kalyan juga bakal dihargai orang lain.

Cie Chanyeol udh tunangan. Btw Sehun siapa noh.


	6. Chapter 6

FRAGILE

by : unknownsy

Chanbaek and other cast

BxB

...

 **Baekhyun teringat seseorang yang selama ini hilang dari memorinya karena terlarut pada perasaannya untuk Chanyeol.**

 **Disudut kamarnya terdapat meja rias yang memiliki laci. Ia buka laci itu dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah foto lelaki tampan berkulit albino yang sedang memeluk pinggang lelaki "mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.**

 **"Aku merindukanmu, Sehunnie"**

...

Pagi ini Chanyeol telah siap untuk jadwal penerbangan kembali ke Seoul. Cuaca pagi ini sangatlah cerah.

"Bisa kita berhenti didepan?"

Kasper mengerinyit saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti didepan toko sepatu atas permintaan Chanyeol.

"Setelah jam tangan kini kau mengoleksi sepatu?"

"Untuk seseorang"

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa jadwal penerbangan kita pukul berapa"

"Beri aku waktu 10menit"

Chanyeol masuk kedalam toko sepatu yang terletak dipusat kota. Ada banyak sekali sepatu dari berbagai design, merk, warna, dan harga. Sepasang sepatu menarik perhatiannya.

 _Pip_.

"Baek berapa ukuran sepatumu?"

"Apa?"

"Ukuran sepatumu"

Ada jeda sebelum Baekhyun menjawab.

"39"

"Hitam atau putih?"

"Ya?"

"Hitam atau putih?"

"Apanya?"

"Jawab saja"

"Putih"

"Aku akan berada dirumah sebelum makan siang"

...

Denting suara dua gelas beradu terdengar disusul tawa anggun kedua wanita yang berada berseberangan ditengah cafe bergaya klasik.

"Aku sangat merindukannya" sudut bibir Nana tertarik kebawah.

"Dia juga merindukanmu"

Nana memandang antusias wanita yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Wanita yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan penghuni relung hatinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat berharap pada hubungan kalian berdua"

Televisi yang terletak disudut cafe yang awalnya menayangkan drama terbaik musim ini kini berganti dengan breaking news tentang seorang tahanan yang berhasil kabur dari penjara. Semua pengunjung memberi perhatian pada tayangan itu tak terkecuali Nana dan wanita yang bersamanya.

"Kurasa tahanan berisinial OSH itu memilki marga Oh. Karena aku jarang sekali menemui seseorang bermarga Ong dan tidak mungkin marga minoritas terjerat hukum"

Nana tersenyum miring saat menyadari inisial tahanan yang tidak asing diingatannya.

"Kau selalu pandai Nana-ssi"

"Terimakasih eonni"

...

Semalam Chanyeol mengabarinya akan pulang hari ini. Baekhyun menyiapkan segalanya untuk menyambut kepulangan lelaki itu dengan segera. Ada banyak jenis masakan tersaji diatas meja.

Terdengar suara derap langkah dan Baekhyun dapat mencium aroma yang selama ini ia rindukan. Baekhyun berbalik dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya ada dirinya didapur. Mungkin Chanyeol berada diruang tamu pikirnya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tamu namun nihil tidak ada tanda kehidupan disana. Otaknya memaksanya untuk berpikir kemungkinan adanya pencuri yang mengancam disekitarnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya menggigil ketakutan.

Baekhyun memandang was-was setiap sudut ruangan dengan badan bergetar. Tangis tak dapat ia redam.

"Siapa disana?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan wajah kebingungan. Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah. Ia segera berbalik menuju kamar namun sebuah tangan menghambatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Hanya isak tangis yang menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Fisiknya sangat lelah karena perjalanan diudara dan kini kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun telah mengobatinya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menikmati harum strawberry yang berasal dari rambut Baekhyun.

 _Ting Tong._

"Tenangkan dirimu biar aku yang membuka"

ucap Chanyeol dengan usapan pada bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat layar intercom. Sosok tidak asing berada disana. Chanyeol tersenyum setelah memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar seseorang yang berada dipikirannya saat ini.

 _Clek._

"Hei, Yeol"

Chanyeol mengamati wanita didepannya. Tetap cantik dan menawan.

"Hei, Nana"

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"Sangat rindu, kemarilah"

Nana mendekat dan diterima dengan baik oleh Chanyeol kedalam sebuah dekapan. Tetap sama seperti dulu. Nyaman dirasakan keduanya.

...

Dua pasang manusia berbeda jenis tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe pusat kota.

"Kemarin aku kemari bersama Yoora eonni"

"Kau menemuinya sebelum aku?"

"Ayolah, Yeol. Aku bisa mati kebosanan hanya untuk menunggumu kembali"

"Yayaya"

Chanyeol menyeruput cangkir kopi americano kesukaannya dengan pandangan menuju pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Aku kemari untuk segera menemukannya"

Nana berucap dengan nada serius sembari menatap lelaki didepannya.

"Kasper berasumsi bahwa dia telah mati"

Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari pemandangan diluar jendela.

"Dia masih hidup. Aku yakin. Dan kau sudah mendengar berita tentang tahanan yang melarikan diri?"

"Aku tidak melihat berita akhir-akhir ini"

"Tahanan itu berinisial OSH"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian untuk wanita cantik dihadapannya. Menatap kedua bola mata berwarna coklat yang sangat cantik yang bisa membuat siapapun terjerat akan pesonanya.

"Untuk apa inisial? Seharusnya mereka memberi tau namanya. Tahanan yang melarikan diri bukankah berbahaya?"

"Entahlah"

"Tunggu. Apa inisial tahanan itu?"

"OSH"

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja.

...

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Chanyeol hilang entah kemana. Baekhyun cemas. Seingatnya siang tadi Chanyeol pulang setelah seminggu menjalankan tugas perusahaan dan menghilang ketika membuka pintu saat bel berbunyi. Baekhyun merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu setelah membuang semua masakan spesial yang ia siapkan untuk menyambut Chanyeol. Rasa kantuk melingkupi dirinya dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Terhitung satu menit setelah Baekhyun memasuki alam mimpi dan kini bunyi bel membangunkannya.

 _Clek_.

Itu Chanyeol. Ya Chanyeol. Dengan wanita digendongannya layaknya sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

"Terimakasih, aku kesulitan menekan password"

Chanyeol segera berlaku ke kamarnya dengan wanita ditangannya setelah mengucap sepenggal kalimat kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingat sekali wajah cantik yang terlelap dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Tak lain adalah Nana, tunangan Chanyeol yang berkunjung beberapa hari yang lalu.

...

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Hatinya terasa tidak enak. Kini ia berada didapur dengan segelas susu strawberry kesukaannya.

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi"

Suara anggun menyapa indra pendengaran Baekhyun. Nana berjalan mengitari meja dengan kemeja yang sangat besar ditubuhnya tanpa celana duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan segera meneguk habis sisa susu dalam gelas lalu bergegas menuju wastafel untuk mencuci gelas kotor.

"Kau bisa membuat kopi? tanpa gula"

"Baik"

"Kau bisa membuat sendiri Nana"

Chanyeol berjalan ke refrigerator yang berada disamping Baekhyun untuk mengambil sebotol air minum. Saat pandangan mata keduanya bertemu Chanyeol yang pertama kali memutusnya.

"Bukankah itu gunanya Baekhyun berada disini?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi dihadapan Nana dan segera berlalu meninggalkan dua insan berbeda jenis itu didalam dapur.

Nana menghirup aroma kopi yang menenangkan. Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya dengan sebotol air dingin. Kebiasaan lelaki itu yaitu satu botol air dingin dipagi hari.

"Dipagi hari tubuhmu membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat Yeol"

Perhatian Nana terfokus pada lelaki dihadapannya. Selalu tampan dalam kondisi apapun.

"Tapi aku ingin yang segar"

"Omong-omong Baekhyun tinggal disini?"

"Ya"

"Dia sangat loyal denganmu"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis dan menatap balik wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun dihadapannya.

"Ya kau tau saat aku di Amerika tidak ada asisten rumah tangga yang mau dibayar untuk tinggal bersamaku"

"Asisten apa?"

Nana mengerinyit heran. Apakah bekerja membuat otak seseorang mengempis? Chanyeol menjadi agak bodoh saat percakapan mereka menyangkut Baekhyun didalamnya.

"Asisten rumah tangga"

"Siapa?"

Demi tuhan Chanyeol menjadi sangat bodoh. Nana memutar bola mata jengah

"Baekhyun"

Chanyeol memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Saat mulutnya akan terbuka untuk menjawab namun sesuatu menginterupsinya.

"Maaf. Apa kalian ingin sarapan sekarang? Akan aku siapkan"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menunduk. Ada yang aneh dan Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa Nana telah mengenal Baekhyun sebelum ia mengenalkannya. Bahkan ia lupa mengenalkannya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun aku sangat lapar"

Nana tersenyum dan Baekhyun segera menuju kitchen set untuk membuat sarapan.

"Hari ini kau akan bekerja? Aku ingin bertemu eomoni. Dia ingin aku berkunjung bersamamu"

"Eomma sedang diluar kota"

"Ahh sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantormu untuk makan siang bersama"

"Terserah"

Baekhyun menyediakan roti panggang, telur, bacon, dan dua piring. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan segelas susu. Permisi"

Baekhyun berlalu. Nana memperhatikan gelagat lelaki dihadapannya. Otak cerdasnya sedang mencerna sesuatu diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada"

Nana tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat cantik. Ralat, lebih cantik dari dulu, pikir Chanyeol.

...

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sedikit hentakan. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seperti akan menelanjanginya bulat-bulat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dan menunduk sedangkan kedua tangannya saling meremat satu sama lain. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab Byun Baekhyun"

Suaranya sama seperti mereka pertama kali bertemu saat dijalan raya ibukota. Rendah. Dalam. Dan dingin.

"Apa?" cicit Baekhyun. Bahkan suaranya sangat pelan seperti sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri namun rupanya masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia adalah pribadi yang sangat hangat. Baekhyun tidak mengenali siapa lelaki dihadapannya kini. Lelaki yang sangat dingin. Bahkan mereka belum bertegur sapa setelah kembalinya Chanyeol dari tugas pekerjaan diluar kota.

"Sialan" Chanyeol menggeram dalam dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menggigil ketakutan.

...

Baekhyun sedang membersihkan meja saat Chanyeol telah pergi bersama Nana.

"Hai?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita dengan busana formal yang sangat elegan dan terlihat mahal berdiri didekat pintu. Wajahnya seperti tidak asing. Seperti Chanyeol versi perempuan.

"Chanyeol sudah berangkat bekerja?"

Wanita itu berjalan mendekat. Sepatu higheels yang melekat dikaki jenjangnya berbunyi saat ia melangkah.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku Park Yoora. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol"

Pantas saja wajah mereka seperti copy paste, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun"

Yoora tersenyum. Suara lelaki mungil itu sangat lembut seperti parasnya yang manis.

"Nana sudah becerita tentangmu dan semuanya benar. Kau sangat manis"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi. Terimakasih telah merawat Chanyeol."

...

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau"

Kasper memandang wanita didepannya dengan tatapan menyerah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi bahwa dia telah meninggal jika kepolisian tidak menerima laporan kematian apapun tentang bocah itu?"

"Kau tau? Aku sudah mencarinya selama 3 bulan terakhir dan hasilnya nihil. Tentu kau tidak meragukan kemampuanku, Nana"

"Aku tidak meragukannya sama sekali sebelumnya, Kasper"

"Tetapi aku bisa memberi jaminan seratus persen bahwa dia masih berada di Seoul entah dalam keadaan bagaimana"

Ada penakanan pada nada bicara Kasper. Seperti sebuah keyakinan.

"Dan aku juga bisa memberi jaminan seratus persen bahwa dia masih hidup"

Nana memperhatikan gelas kopi dihadapannya. Namun pikirannya menerawang jauh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika selama ini kau berada di Amerika?"

"Kau tau? Saat Romeo meninggal dunia Juliet tidak ingin meneruskan hidupnya dan memilih menyusul kekasihnya. Itu bukti bahwa keberadaan penghuni hatimu mempengaruhi jalan hidup yang akan kau tempuh"

Senyum miring tercetak di bibir indah Nana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan bersusah untuk melarikan diri jika tujuan hidupmu sudah tiada bukan?"

"Well, kuakui kau memang cerdas, Nana"

...

TBC

...

Muaapin baru updat huhu. Janji abis ini next cepet biar cepet kelar.

KONFLIK DIANTARA CHANBAEK TELAH MUNCUL HEHEHE.

Review duongski


End file.
